


Neverland

by Tolazytocomeupwithaname



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolazytocomeupwithaname/pseuds/Tolazytocomeupwithaname
Summary: When Rory Williams was a little boy he had an imaginary friend. And her name was Amelia Pond.





	Neverland

If you asked Rory when it had all started he would swear it was Peter Pan’s fault. Amelia had her own opinions but Rory knew that it all came down to Peter Pan. Amelia had been complaining about how her aunt had been telling her she needed to act like a young lady and stop using her good mugs to make fairy traps.”

“Honestly she’s getting in the way of a scientific breakthrough and it’s not like she was using them for anything stuck up in that dusty old cupboard.”

“Well you did break one” 

“Only one. And it was an ugly one too. I was doing her a favour really.” 

There was no point in arguing with her when she got like that. “I guess we’ll just have to remember not to treat kids like that when we grow up.”

“Oh I’m not gonna grow up”

“What?” 

“I’m not gonna grow up. Not if it means I can’t have any fun anymore.”

“But you have to grow up”

“Who says?”

That stumped Rory “no one ever said exactly. But but everyone always grows up.”

“Just because everyone else is doing something doesn’t mean it’s a good idea,” she said in that irritating voice she always put on when she knew she’d won. “And besides I always do what I want anyway.” That was true. Their teacher had been complaining about it just last week. 

“Anyway my aunts friend was watching me last night and she told me about this guy called Peter Pan who decided he didn’t want to grow up so he just didn’t.”

“Doesn’t he get bored just going to school all the time?”

“That’s the best part. He lives in this place called never land where there’s no school or bedtimes or stupid grownups.” 

For the next month all their games revolved around Peter Pan and looking for never land. It was all that Amelia talked about. At least it was until it wasn’t. 

“Peter Pan? That's just a silly baby story.”

“Is it?” Rory tried not to sound to hopeful. He’d been ready to move onto a different game for a while now. “Does that mean your going to grow up after all?”

“What? Of course not I just found someone better. The raggedy Doctor. Although I bet he’ll take me to never land if I ask. He’s gonna come and take me away in his magic box. He promised”

“Oh, will you come back?”

“Of course not. There’s nothing worth coming back to here.”

“Oh. Yeah. I guess.” Rory tried not to look too disappointed. “Is he a kid then, if he can get to never land?”

“Sort of. He looks like a grown up but he doesn’t act like one so I think that might be a disguise.” 

Rory thought this was just going to be another game but it was after this conversation that things got weird. 

When he got home that evening his mother told him off for spending the evening at Amelia's house even though they’d been playing together since they were in reception.

“I really don’t like you playing in that empty house all by yourself.”

“It’s not empty” Rory said, confused. “My friend lives there.” His mum knew that. She’d been over for tea, the time Amelia had convinced him that the best way to learn to fly was by jumping off the roof. He’d needed up with his wrist in a cast for ages after that but he didn’t mind. He’d got to meet some really cool nurses and Amelia had drawn a pretty cool picture of Peter Pan on the cast.

“Oh.” His mum paused “Who’s your friend?“ his mum asked in that voice grown ups used when they were worried but trying not to let you see it.

“Amelia. Amelia Pond. You know that” Rory was getting frustrated now. How could anyone forget Amelia. 

“Oh of course” his mother looked relieved if a little annoyed. “Well maybe Amelia could live somewhere safer from now on like the playground. 

“She can’t live in the playground her bed and all her toys are in her house.”

“Rory I don’t have time for this. You’re going to have to imagine her a new place to live and that’s final.”

As perplexing as that conversation was the following weeks where even more confusing. Amelia no longer walked to school with him or went to school at all. Her name was removed from the school register. When he talked about her in school the other children rolled their eyes at him and the teacher gently encouraged him to make friends with the others. When he tried to explain that he already had a friend he got a sad smile and a comment about his vivid imagination.

It was like she’d been wiped from existence. Eventually he came to the only logical conclusion. Amelia had found her way to never land.


End file.
